<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is Fair in Love and Hoodies by Skyhigh_Imagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314285">All is Fair in Love and Hoodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination'>Skyhigh_Imagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is getting ready to hangout with some friends, but he needs to find his Hoodie first.<br/>And then He needs To Convince his Dumb Fiance To Give Him His Hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah/Owen (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is Fair in Love and Hoodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Owen searched the piles of clothes around his room frantically. Today he had plans to hangout with Cody, DJ, and Tyler, but it was chilly outside and he can’t go un-Hoodied!  He left his room,  disappointed, sulking into the Living Room, surrendering to the fact that he must ask for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Buddy…” Owen peaked over the couch, where Noah sat, curled up and playing video games, “Have you seen my-” He looked down, taking in his fiance to see what he previously registered as a blanket, was in fact Not a Blanket.  “Are You Wearing My Hoodie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah paused his game and looked up nonchalantly at him, “ No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Lie Would Have Been Convincing, If Not For The Sport Themed Hoodie, 4 Times Too Big, Consuming His Frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Noah….” Owen debated whether or not to fight this. Was it worth the Argument? He could just throw a jacket on instead…  You know what? Forget it. He Wants His Hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If You’re cold, Pal, I Can Get You a Blanket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m Good.” Noah turned back to the TV, “I Got a Hoodie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Noah-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yes, My Nat 20?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, That Was Low.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>He Be Cute.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen’s light blush was overshadowed by his narrowed eyes; if this twink wanted War, Then He'd Get WAR!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’d Like my Hoodie, Please, Cherry Pie?" Owen retaliated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah stared at him, aghast and disgusted. He turned to face him, sitting down his controller, his eyes focused on the enemy "You Really Wanna Do This, Big Guy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Don’t Really Have a Choice, Lil Buddy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah hummed, before taking his shot, "Whatever You Say, Lunch Box."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen leaned on the Couch in order to steady himself.  Lunch Box was an Old One, but a Good One,  and He'd be Lying if he said it Didn't get him Every Time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It Was A Cheap Shot, if Anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah had a proud smirk on his face that would normally make Owens heart flutter. But Not Now. Not In War. All Owen Feels is the Desire to WIN </span>
  <span>(and also his heart fluttering,  but SHUSH!)</span>
  <span> He thinks that he has him where he wants him, but Owen is FAR from giving up Now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen reached over and played with Noah's hair, in a gentle way that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>his Fiancé loved, "My Toffee Cake~" Owen Cooed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How Dare He.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah Thought He Loved Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How Dare he Come For Him Like This.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah was getting flustered, but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him. He turned in his seat, meeting eyes with his Adversary, "So, This Is What We're  Doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peaches?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a Staggering Blow!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen stumbled back, clutching his Chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So We're Pulling Out The Big Guns, Huh??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen regained his composure, re-locking his eyes onto The Love of his Life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He cracked his neck, before moving closer, running his hand through Noah's hair, before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I Love You, Pretzel Knot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah's face grew Red and hot, before he pulled the oversized hood over his face, "DUDE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K.O.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It's True!" He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Noah leaned against the back of the couch, covering his dumb blushing face, "You Can't DO THAT!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How Dare His </span>
  <span>Fiancé</span>
  <span> Tell Him He Loves Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I Can and I Did." Owen spoke confidently, "And You Know What? I'd Do It Again!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Noah peaked over his hands, and glanced up at him, "Prove It." he said,  slowly regaining his composer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Huh-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prove it"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen nodded, thoughtfully, before grabbing Noah's cheeks and planting a flurry of kisses all over his face, peppering in a few 'I Love You's as he went. Noah tried to stifle a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his husband to be's Neck. The two's laughter calmed to a chuckle as they rested their foreheads against one another. They gazed into eachothers eyes, filled with love. Man, did they Know How To Pick ‘Em.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Buddy,” Owen began, playing with Noah's hair, “Can I Please Have My Hoodie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Noah thought about the request before kissing the bridge of Owens' nose, “No.” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Noah-!” Owen whined, “I Have To Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Noah hooked his thumb in Owen’s colar, “Hm, Sounds like a You Problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “NOAH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He planted a small, lazy kiss on Owens cheek, “Hm? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Balmaa? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is There a Problem?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen took in a shaky Breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He Can’t Do This Right Now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can He?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He Has Plans!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO! PLANS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is Dumb, Owen TOTALLY won the War.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He Can’t Believe He’s Marrying a Sore Loser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Cute, Smart, Funny, Amazing Sore Loser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But a Sore Loser All The Same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen frowned, realizing he was NOT gonna get his beloved hoodie from his Beloved; Noah has officially and metaphorically dug his heels in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen sighed, defeated, “Fine… You Win… You Can Keep the Hoodie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah hummed in response, as he snuggled into the Crook of his Lovers Neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen smiled at the affection, before patting the other man's back to signal to him to release his grasp, “Alright, Buddy, I gotta Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Noah's Grasp Was Not Released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Buddy…” Owen frowned, “Are you…. Are You Gonna Let Go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hm..” Noah pondered, before tightening his hold, “I Don’t Think I Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen wrapped his arms around his little buddy once again, absentmindedly rubbing his back, trying to find a solution. He Really Needs to Get Going, as nice as spending time with Noah is. That’s when he got an Idea. Owen smiled down at him, “You Can Come With me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “But-” Owen continued, “Only if You Give me back my Hoodie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You’ve lost me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen had to work fast, he can do this, “If You Come, I Bet I Could Convince Deej to Bring his Dog~” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You’ve Got Me Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Owen smiled, before kissing him on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen let go, but Noah Did Not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The prisoner looked down quizzically at his captur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ll Give you Your Hoodie IF,” Noah began, “You Carry me To The Bedroom to get me a Jacket, and To The Car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Owen scratched his chin in thought. Before smiling and swooping up Noah in his arms, “You Drive a Hard Bargain, Pal.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>